Tout ça ne finira pas bien
by Toxic Vador
Summary: UA. OOC Un simple moment glauque. POV Armin


**Bonjour à vous qui êtes tombées la dessus ! C'est moi Toxic Vador.**

 **Cette fic est un peu spéciale parce que... Eh bien disons que c'est la 1ere que j'ai écris. C'est une fic Amour Sucré. Bon... C'est un UA, mais pour ma défense... Ah non j'ai rien à dire pour ma défense. Sauf que le but n'était pas d'écrire sur quelque chose de connu mais d'inventer une histoire... Bref voici la vérité : c'est un devoir de français. De 4e, précisément. Je vois d'ici vos tronches ahuries. C'est pas une blague. Je l'ai retrouvée il y a peu et je me suis dit que maintenant que j'avais un compte ffs... Je pouvais la poster. Donc voici ma toute toute toute première fanfiction. : )**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

"Zut" grommelai-je en me levant.

J'étais dans une étroite et sombre impasse. Je venais de cracher une dent. Un léger goût de métal envahit ma bouche.

"Ils cognent fort dis donc, le mecs de l'Académie Des Anges..." murmurai-je pour moi-même.

Un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, je me baladais, enfin j'errais plutôt, sans but précis en rentrant des courses et de l'Académie. J'habitais un petit studio dans le Nord de la capitale à trois kilomètres de mon école, l'Académie Des Démons.

Au bout d'un moment, je m'étais dit qu'il fallait que je rentre alors je fis demi tour. À vrai dire, je m'étais pas mal éloigné de la frontière. J'aimais me promener le soir, l'hivers, lorsque la nuit était déjà tombée, lorsque les lumières des lampadaires, avec toutes les bestioles qui tournaient autour, des voitures, des immeubles dansaient dans la nuit.

Soudain, je fronçais les sourcils et m'arrêtais. Je détestais ce côté poétique, doux, rêveur de moi. J'étais un démon. Ces...qualités ne devaient pas faire partie de moi. Je ne devais être que violence, haine et méchanceté. Rien d'autre. Pourquoi avais-je tant de mal à l'accepter ?

Irrité, je sortis mon paquet de cigarettes et mon briquet, bien décidé à m'en griller une. Il y avait bien longtemps que je n'y avais pas touché. Un coup de nicotine me ferait le plus grand bien, surtout en ce moment... Je commençais à tirer une grande bouffée de toutes les saletés qui se trouvaient dedans quand un bruit de métal suivi de chuchotements attirèrent mon attention. Ils venaient d'une impasse.

Je n'étais pas du genre à chercher la baston mais si on m'en proposait une, je n'étais pas contre. Seulement, je n'étais pas non plus un imbécile et je m'empressais de chercher un truc qui me permettait de leur rendre la pareille. Je sondais les environs grâce à mon pouvoir magnétique. Un lourd marteau de chantier. Ça ferait l'affaire.

Un pouvoir, les Anges comme les Démons ne avaient. Ils étaient juste tous différents. Moi, j'étais le maître des champs magnétiques. J'agissais sur tout ce qui était métallique, y compris le mercure. Mes adversaires en inhalaient les vapeurs, qui se solidifiaient en petites billes, que je faisais sortir vers l'extérieur en leur transperçant les temps, par exemple...

Prudemment, je m'avançais dans l'obscurité de l'impasse. Tout à coup, je sentis mes jambes céder sans raison apparente. Certainement un pouvoir de Marionnettiste. Pendant que je tombais à genou, un autre me donna un violent coup sur la nuque, mais sans utiliser de pouvoir. Ils avaient peut-être décider de se battre à la loyale, pour une fois... Le chef s'avança.  
C'était lui le Marionnettiste.

Avec un sourire narquois, il me lança la phrase à laquelle j'étais maintenant habitué et qui était le signal :

"Sale monstre." articula-t-il avec haine.

Soudain, une pluie de coups s'abattit sur moi. Évidemment, je les leur rendaient bien, mais pas assez.

J'étais seul, je ne pouvais pas rendre grand chose.

J'étais seul, une fois encore.

Je ne saurais dire combien de temps cela dura. Bien trop longtemps à mon goût. Le sang battait à mes tempes. Je bougeais de moins en moins. Ils frappaient de moins en moins.

Bientôt, ils se retirèrent, me laissant là, allongé par terre et recroquevillé sur moi même, couvert de contusions, de plaies et d'ecchymoses, quasi inerte, les yeux fermés. Après m'être assuré qu'ils étaient tous partis, je me levais sans bruit.

 **ooOOoo**

Arrivé chez moi, je balançais mon sac de cours sur le fauteuil et allais ranger les courses dans le réfrigérateur. Une chance que ces enflures n'aient rien abîmé. Ensuite, je décidais d'aller soigner mes "blessures de guerre" et de prendre une bonne douche pour me réchauffer. J'étais perdu dans mes pensées, tête baissée en contemplant mes pieds quand un léger bruit me sortit de ma contemplation. J'écoutais plus attentivement et eus un rictus amer. Il farfouillait dans la cuisine, c'était bon. Je craignais seulement qu'il vienne ici.

Je m'empressais de me laver et de me débarrasser de la terre, des cailloux et du bitume qui ornaient magnifiquement mon corps. Je sortis et enroulais ma serviette autour de ma taille. Devant moi, dans le reflet du miroir, se tenait un Armin au visage dur et anguleux. Mes yeux rouges et mes cheveux noirs ébènes contrastaient avec ma peau laiteuse, ce qui me donnait un air malade.

Je donnais une image de moi dure, forte alors que je me sentais vide et détruis à l'intérieur. Les études étaient maintenant tout pour moi. Je n'avais rien d'autre. Malgré un quotidien décourageant, je bossais "comme un malade". À l'Académie, la plupart des gens m'évitaient, quelques fois, certains venaient vers moi, par pitié. Je n'en voulais pas et je les repoussais. Je ne voulais pas de cette pitié, ce sentiment dégoulinant qui vous colle aux basques. Celle qui vous fais vous sentir obligé d'aider ce pauvre gars assis tout seul au fond de la cour, en train de réviser.

Je n'avais pas d'amis et je n'en voulais pas. J'en ai eu, autrefois, mais plus aujourd'hui. C'était fait pour les faibles. Même si au fond de moi, j'essayais de croire dur comme fer que j'étais fort, c'était faux. Je n'étais qu'un moins que rien complètement incapable de se défendre mais hors de question d'aller le dire ! Constamment battu, je n'avais plus goût à grand chose. Et tout ça, c'était à cause de lui. Si je l'avais considéré un temps comme un ami, ce n'était plus le cas aujourd'hui. Je le détestais tellement que je refusais de prononcer son nom, seulement il m'échappait parfois, je m'énervais et alors à ce moment là, avec un rictus sardonique il...

Coupure de courant. Ou c'était une coïncidence, ou c'était lui qui l'avait coupé. Deux yeux bleus cyan brillèrent dans le noir et disparurent.  
Lumière. Derrière moi se tenait le reflet parfait d'un Ange, superposé à celui d'un Démon. Même peau laiteuse, mais des cheveux où regorgeaient la couleur du soleil et des yeux d'un bleu pur. Son visage affichait un sourire où se mêlaient satisfaction et dédain. Il esquissa un pas vers moi.

Je m'écartais.

"Nathaniel, attends..." commençai-je.

Trop tard. Je l'avais prononcé.

D'un geste brusque, il arracha ma serviette qui tomba à mes pieds : je me retrouvais nu. Étrangement, ça me gênait. Quoi de plus normal pourtant dans ma salle de bain ? Sa présence me gênait. Soudain une douleur fulgurante me transperça la nuque. Je sentis le sang chaud perler et couler le long de mon dos. Il ricana. Doucement, il enfonça ses ongles encore plus profondément dans ma chair, lentement, de façon à faire durer son plaisir et ma souffrance.

"Tu sais que moi je t'aime..." dit-il d'un ton mielleux mais son sourire sadique trahissait ses véritables intentions.

Combien de temps ça durera, les coups, les bleus, les plaies et...lui ? J'y songeais maintenant avec ironie et amertume. Avec le temps, on s'y faisait.

Il commença à me griffer le dos, la tête posée sur mon épaule. Je ne répondis rien. Il me semblait que j'étais légèrement masochiste sur les bords.

"N'est-ce pas, que tu le sais ?" reprit-il plus durement, me griffant plus fort.

Je sentis des bouts de peau s'arracher et le sang perler de nouveau, roulant maintenant sur la cambrure de mon dos.

Décidément, l'anémie me guette.

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

Pauvre déchet...

* * *

 **Ça vous a plu ?**

 **Vous avez trouvé ça nul ?**

 **Tout commentaire est le bienvenu en review !**

 **-Toxic Vador-**


End file.
